


Can You Feel Anything When I do This?

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Reality, Lemon, Light-Hearted, M/M, Reunions, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Reverand Maynard--And then he heard the door open. At first he assumed it was the doctor and he was finally relieved that perhaps this might be over soon. The dividing curtain was pulled, however, and he could not see his visitors. Instead, he heard them."You can wait in here, Mr. Khushrenada." It was that cross-dressing nurse and . . . did he hear that right?!? Mr. Khushrenada? Treize Khushrenada!?! Miri looked incredulously at the floor as if it might offer some explanation. 'All this time! And this is how we meet again?'





	Can You Feel Anything When I do This?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE! This is a Semi-AU fic. Just imagine that the world of Gundam Wing is exactly as it is in the series, only some of the characters are shifted. Like, Treize was not an Oz General but was instead a Businessman. Yet everything that occured in the war, occured here. Just with other people. ^ ^ You also have to ignore the fact that Zechs and Mirialdo are the same person. Just pretend they are seperate entities whom no one realizes look exactly alike. --- And if you've read, "TB, R. N.", you'll see some familiar faces. ^ ^

"I--I love you! There, I've said it! Does it make you happy at all!?" A woman yelled hoarsely at the broad-shouldered man standing before her. He took another drag from his cigarette and flicked it in her direction.  
  
"You don't know what love is," he sneered and then turned to leave, unknowing that she had pulled a pistol.  
  
"I do know!" she shouted and pulled the trigger even as he turned. A moment later and he was clutching the wound at his breast and falling to his knees, a look of idiotic surprise painting his face. Then he fell face-first onto the soft earth.  
  
The woman looked at the felled man, and then at the gun in her own hands, "What have I done?!" She dropped the weapon and hurried to his side, turning him over and pulling him into her arms. "No," she whimpered, tears welling now, ". . . NO! RAMOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!"  
  
\+   
  
"Oh please," came a light scoff from the man sitting in the corner of a white-walled waiting room, trying to pass the boredom by watching the only source of entertainment supplied: midday soaps.  
  
It was not often that Treize Khushrenada found himself in the deepest bowels of the county hospital. But peace among the earth and colonies had brought many changes to all facets of life, and the health care industry was not immune. So, individual medical practices were not allowed, health care was only a few steps away from being free, and he was stuck in a freezing hell of a hospital with hordes of the indefinitely ill.  
  
The waiting room was indeed packed, grown men and women and snotty-nosed children alike, and he found himself growing almost claustrophobic. He'd been here for hours and had long-since lost the ability to day dream. He had been thinking of his stories, his next novel. But the noise, the mania; he wanted to scream!!  
  
"Treize Khushrenada. Treize Khushrenada." The P.A. boomed his name and he let out a breath of relief as he rose to meet the nurse that awaited him. He worked his way through a maze of seats and children and . . . something slipped beneath his foot and he staggered a little. Did he step on someone? He turned and looked down.  
  
"You stepped on my deathscythe!" A dark haired boy accused, nursing the offended action figure.  
  
"Oh, sorry kid, I--"  
  
"You're gonna pay!" The boy shouted before he proceeded to "attack" with his thermal scythe, poking Treize repeatedly in the calf.  
  
Damn, but that hurt! "Hey, kid! Get off --"  
  
"Treize Khushrenada." The nurse's voice called again and Treize resisted the urge to kick the kid before he turned away again, ignoring the shouts of, "I'll see you in HELL!!" He really hated waiting rooms.  
  
\+   
  
His nurse, nurse Trowa he believed it was, turned out to be quite a lovely change of pace. At first he'd thought the gentle thing to be female but closer inspection proved him wrong. He wore a skirt and a tiny top and bulky nurse's shoes with delicate little socks. He looked like a pedophile's dream. But his voice had given him away, deeper than any female's could have been and accompanied by a daintily bobbing Adams apple. Yes, a lovely change indeed.  
  
But the young man also seemed to be devoted to his work, and aside from flashing pretty smiles, was all business. What a shame.  
  
"You can wait in here, Mr. Khushrenada." The nurse informed a nearly naked Treize. He often wondered why they could send people into outer space and give them unfaltering weapons of mass destruction, but no one could make a hospital gown that _stayed_ closed. But hospital policy was policy. They could have at least left him his shoes! The floor was cold!  
  
"Dr. Zechs is a bit backed-up at the moment but he should be in shortly." And with that, he turned and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Treize sighed. He knew what "shortly" meant. It meant he'd be no less than an hour.  
  
And suddenly, a voice startled him from inside the room that confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"That means you've got more than an hour's wait."  
  
Treize turned to see who had spoken but saw only a white curtain dividing the room.  
  
"I'm sorry?" he asked the room, pulling his gown a bit tighter around him.  
  
"You heard me." The voice said as long fingers reached around the corner of the curtain and pulled it open. Treize watched with no little interest and stared in disbelief at who he found on the other side.  
  
"Miri?!"  
  
\+   
  
'Why must a body be nearly nude for a simple examination!?!' Mirialdo Peacecraft thought as he sat idly on the hospital table-bed-whatever-in-the-hell-they-called-it. He was bored beyond belief and had been waiting over a half hour now, and the pattern in his gown, mesmerizing as it was, had long since lost his interest.  
  
He shifted in his seat to let the left cheek of his bottom get a bit of blood before it went numb, and sighed at the hideous crinkle sound of the paper "sheet" on the bed. He hated hospitals.  
  
And then he heard the door open. At first he assumed it was the doctor and he was finally relieved that perhaps this might be over soon. The dividing curtain was pulled, however, and he could not see his visitors. Instead, he heard them.  
  
"You can wait in here, Mr. Khushrenada." It was that cross-dressing nurse and . . . did he hear that right?!? Mr. Khushrenada? _Treize_ Khushrenada!?! Miri looked incredulously at the floor as if it might offer some explanation. 'All this time! And this is how we meet again?'  
  
"Dr. Zechs is a bit backed-up at the moment but he should be in shortly." He heard the door click shut, the clamor of the waiting room effectively blocked out, but he didn't hear Treize move. He was still here wasn't he? He had to say something to get his attention.  
  
"That means you've got more than an hour's wait," he offered and waited for a reply.  
  
"I'm sorry?" The voice came politely from the other side of the curtain. The warm sound was still so familiar!  
  
"You heard me," he returned softly and drew back the curtain to see a most adorable sight: Treize Khushrenada, the toast of the big-business world, clutching embarrassedly at a too-thin hospital gown. And Miri couldn't help but smile, no matter how minutely, at the surprise in the other man's voice.  
  
"Miri?!"  
  
\+   
  
"What are you doing here?" 'Well that was rude, Khushrenada!' " I mean -"  
  
"Well I'd suspect I'm here for reasons not wholly unlike yours." Miri replied and Treize was immediately struck by that honey of a voice. The last time he'd seen Miri, the youth's speech had been plagued by squeaks and cracks, the side effects of an early puberty. "There are, after all, only so many reasons one finds oneself in a hospital."  
  
'Ohhh . . .' Treize thought, ' but puberty was kind!' The other man's voice was now deeper than his own and the hair he had remembered to be shoulder length, now went past those deliciously broad shoulders, ending at his waist. And God! How big he'd grown!  
  
"Yes . . . well . . . I meant, why are we in the same room?"  
  
"Too crowded, I assume. Though it does seem odd."  
  
Treize watched the other man in wonder. Miri! Here?!? It was still just unbelievable! And he hadn't even said hello!  
  
"Yes." He agreed, trying to slip back into his cool appearance, "Well, what does it matter among friends? And old ones at that." He smiled and Miri watched him silently. "I seem to have lost my manners in the excitement. It is . . . good to see you." 'Why did that sound like a question?'  
  
"And you as well. Forgive me for not shaking hands," Miri said, gesturing to his foot, "I'm not entirely mobile at the moment."  
  
Treize looked down at the foot in question and stepped a bit closer, still grasping his hospital gown. He didn't see anything wrong with it but he wouldn't push.  
  
"Of course." And following that, came an odd bit of silence. It had been years-- how many? . . . seven? Eight?-- since he'd last seen Miri. He was interested in knowing more about his childhood friend, at least more than he knew from Relena, Miri's sister. And all she'd told him was something about an air field, and--oh yes, he thought, I remember now--that Miri was, without a doubt, as queer as they came (excluding himself of course) and hard as hell to get close to. Still, he wanted Miri to tell him this, and for him to tell Miri the same. But the years had made their once easy interaction awkward. How could he break the spell?  
  
And then, much to his delight, he didn't have to.  
  
"So how is corporate life treating you?" Miri asked, barely glancing at Treize.  
  
'He's become so cold.' Treize thought.  
  
"Well, actually--may I?" Treize began and then gestured toward the ample space on the bed next to Miri. Miri consented with a nod, still not _really_ looking at Treize as he continued.  
  
"Actually, I left the firm almost a year ago. I was working sixty, seventy hours a week and not taking care of myself. The business was literally killing me."  
  
Miri looked at him after that, "Literally?"  
  
Treize lost his tongue momentarily. Those azure eyes boring through him, no different than they were eight years before. So familiar. So beautiful.  
  
"Uhm . . yes, actually," he finally managed, "It's why I'm here. Doctors seem to find it strange when a twenty-four year old has heart failure."  
  
Miri was surprised at this and couldn't help but show it, "You had a heart attack?"  
  
"Mild, but yes. I'm fine now though. I'm a writer now and I take care of myself and . . . I'm happier. I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Well . . . except for these damned checkups."  
  
Treize watched Miri watching him with a strange bit of concern in his eyes. 'God, but he's beautiful!' Miri must have become uncomfortable from being watched because he looked away a moment later, training his eyes on the ground and his hair falling forward hid all but that perfect nose. 'I wonder,' Treize thought, 'if he realizes it.'  
  
"And what of you, Miri? I talk to your sister on occasion. She tells me you're a pilot now?"  
  
"Yes," came the deep but quiet response from behind the hair, "I run an airfield out by Maynard's Lake."  
  
"Naiad Airfield? But I used to fly out of there all of the time. At least two or three times a month."  
  
"Then chances are I was flying you at least part of the time."  
  
"Wow." Treize was genuinely floored, "It's funny . . ." Miri looked at him again and he tried his damnedest to hold his gaze, " . . . all those flights and you were so . . . so close--and I didn't even know it."  
  
Miri dropped his gaze again. 'Damn,' Treize thought, ' why won't he look at me for more than ten seconds?'  
  
\+   
  
'Why can't I look at him?' Miri thought. 'I hold him too high in my memories, and blame him too much for never returning to see me. But--I'm such an ass! He had nearly died and where was I? Look at him! Happier than ever. And I wonder if he . . . if--'  
  
"So have you married yet, Miri?" Treize was asking. What an absurd question.  
  
"No. You?" That was an even worse one. Miri knew that certain things about Treize that the older man was unaware of. Once, when they were both quite a bit younger and still living on Treize's estate, he had happened upon the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his whole young life: Treize, out in the stables, gloriously nude and thoroughly fucking one of the stable hands. He'd watched them to completion and found the same himself, having never mentioned the incident to his older friend. He could still remember the way Treize had looked and a tiny blush crept up his cheeks. Now he definitely couldn't look at him.  
  
"No, of course not. You know me-"  
  
'What did he mean by that?'  
  
"--I was always too busy for anything serious and now . . . well, writers aren't quite as sexy as accomplished businessmen."  
  
'Oh but you are wrong, Treize . . . so wrong.'  
  
\+   
  
'Was that a blush? Did Miri just _blush?_ ' Treize couldn't believe how good it felt just to be near the younger man again. He hadn't realized how much he truly missed him.  
  
"I've missed you, you know." Treize said and Miri looked at him again, that tiny blush gone. He always was good at hiding his reactions.  
  
"Have you really?" Miri asked, regretting the question as soon as he'd asked it. It sounded so vulnerable. But he'd said it and no one would say that Mirialdo Peacecraft didn't follow through.  
  
"Then why did you never come to see me?"  
  
Treize saw a bit of hurt in the other man's eyes. 'That's a very good question, Miri.'  
  
"I--I suppose I thought . . . that you were . . . that you didn't need me or . . .oh hell, don't believe that. I wasn't thinking then. I was a money hungry bastard with more brains than heart and that's why it decided to go on strike." Now it was Treize's turn to look away. He knew Miri was watching him and that gaze left him feeling almost sad.  
  
"I said it was the best thing that's ever happened to me and it was. It brought me back to you didn't it?" He looked at Miri, "But I have no excuses for my past behavior."  
  
Mirialdo was transfixed by those so familiar blue eyes. There was a time when he had fantasized every night about those eyes, that very man seated next to him, and he was still so unchanged, yet infinitely different. He couldn't help but wonder if he were still as passionate a lover as he'd witnessed in the stables. He sighed. "I've missed you too Treize."  
  
They watched each other for seconds more, sharing the tiniest of moments, a glimpse of the old intimacy tinged with something more. Something heavier. Treize wondered if he was reading the other man correctly. He hoped he was but Miri had always been of the complicated sort. Finally, they both simultaneously relented and looked away.  
  
Another of those odd silent moments passed and Miri began having his doubts. 'Eight years,' he thought, 'and you expect him to what? Declare his undying affection? Throw you onto the ground and take you like you wish he'd taken you all those years ago? He's happier now, and it didn't require your being there to make him so. Still . . . it will be hard after this to forget him again . . . as if I ever had.'  
  
Treize too was lost in thought, only his were far from negative. 'He'd have me, I know he would. Maybe not today or next week or even next year, but I know he would eventually. But he's so cold now, not angry and not quite shy but . . . almost detached. I have to win his trust like I had so long ago. I know he'll permit me that . . . and if he doesn't--no . . . he will.'  
  
"So, Miri," Treize began with a light tone and a smile, "if you don't mind my asking, what is the problem with your foot?"  
  
And of course, Miri did not mind. The lighter conversation would make him more comfortable. Wait . . . was he sure about that?  
  
"I . . . I hurt it in flight."  
  
"An accident."  
  
"No. . . more like, air rage."  
  
Treize cracked a broad smile, "Air rage? Come Miri, isn't that for hostile passengers and _not_ pilots?"  
  
"Well . . . my co-pilot was flying and I was below with the cargo. I . . ." he made a slight sound of embarrassment before continuing, " . . . I hit my head on a cross-beam and took it out on the hull. Needless to say, kicking metal when you're angry is not always the best idea."  
  
Treize was laughing now and Miri found it lovely despite himself. Treize was just as he remembered in so many ways, he even laughed the same. The deep sounds shaking him, the music of it moving Miri to chuckle a little himself.  
  
"It wasn't funny at the time."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm picturing you bumbling about and the Miri I remember seemed incapable of bumbling."  
  
"It was really more of a 'thwacking'."  
  
Treize laughed again. 'Was that humor?!?' Certainly Miri had once been a warmer person nut humorous? Oh there was no question. He had to get closer to his old friend. He had to have him in his life again.  
  
The laughter subsided and it was Treize's turn to speak, "Well I hope it's not too badly injured. It is quite a lovely foot."  
  
Miri blushed and looked at the ground, pretending to examine the member in question.  
  
'There it goes again!' Treize thought excitedly as seeing the pink on his friend's cheeks. 'This is going to be fun.' He looked about the room, deciding he might take advantage of the situation. After all . . . who didn't like to play doctor?  
  
Miri was still watching his feet when he heard Treize say: "Oh, look at this." And then he felt the other man move closer to him until the were very nearly hip to hip.  
  
Treize had spotted an interesting medical device hanging on the wall near Miri's shoulder and he deliberately scooted closer than necessary to the other man to fetch it, leaning behind and into Miri's side, pressing his body against the other man's shoulder. He had to suppress a laugh when he felt Miri tense and heard a tiny gasp. He leaned back to where he was sitting and held his prize in his hand, now shoulder to shoulder with his friend.  
  
"What do you think it's for?" he asked, knowing perfectly well it's use.  
  
"It's for examining ears," Miri responded, having fallen for the bait. He then leaned forward and grabbed a small box, pulling out a strange little plastic cone, "And you put these over it for protection."  
  
"Well then," Treize started, taking the cover from Miri and slipping onto the head of the device, "shall we try it?"  
  
Miri looked at Treize with an unmistakable bit of surprise, "Did you get _younger_ in these past eight years? The child Treize I knew never asked me to play doctor."  
  
'Oh but he's a clever one! He seems to have caught on.' "Come now, Miri," he said with a sly smile, "it won't hurt all that much."  
  
Miri gave him a suspicious smirk before turning his head again and pulling his hair behind an ear.  
  
Treize widened his smile and leaned forward for the inspection, the only regret he'd had was that _he_ hadn't gotten to sweep aside that lush blond curtain. "Now be still," he warned and with the scope in one hand, he held Miri's head with the other, determined to stroke that platinum silk, and looked into the other man's ear.  
  
"Well," he said softly against Miri's neck, and Miri nearly shuddered at the warmth. God but it felt good to have his hands on him! His body, his mouth so close! " . . . it's rather dark in there."  
  
Miri smiled a little, "There should be a light,Treize."  
  
"Oh yes," Treize replied, backing off and inspecting the device for a switch, as if that had been his intentions all along. He found it and turned it on, " . . . of course." And then he was back to the the examination.  
  
'You smell glorious, Miri. Have you always smelled like this?' Treize wondered to himself, leaning in even closer, much closer than necessary.  
  
"Oh my," he said aloud, "what is this?"  
  
Miri furrowed a brow, 'What is he up to?'  
  
"Gonorrhea is no laughing matter . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a serious disease with serious consequences . . ."  
  
"Are you ill, Treize?"  
  
"No, just reading the poster on the other side of your head. It's seems there's nothing up here but empty space."  
  
"Is that a fact?" Miri asked smirking now, "You flatter me, Treize."  
  
Treize ignored the remark and continued his "examination." "So why is it, if you don't mind my asking Miri, that you haven't married? Is there anyone serious?" 'I know damn well why but I want to hear you say it.'  
  
Miri was nearly lost in the feeling of the other man so close, hand in his hair and lips only inches from his throat. He wanted the other man holding him not examining him. He wanted to touch him and be touched and tell each other tales of the past eight years and more than anything else, he wanted to admit that he hadn't found someone serious because . . . all this time . . . he'd been waiting for Treize. If only he weren't such a coward.  
  
"No," Miri finally said, "just haven't found the right . . . person."  
  
"Ah. Well," Treize said leaning back but not taking his hand out of Miri's hair even as the other man turned to look at him, "your ears seem fine . . . from the aspect of a perfectly ignorant eye of course. They are as perfect as the rest of you."  
  
Miri fully blushed now as he was graced with Treize's warm smile and a look of adoration. "I can't believe how you've grown, Miri."  
  
Miri breathed a small laugh, "You sound like an old woman Treize. And I'm hardly a child anymore."  
  
"That's what amazes me."  
  
"Did you expect me to remain perpetually young? And besides, I was grown when you left, it just took my body a while to catch up."  
  
'And did it ever!' "Still," Treize began, stroking Miri's cheek now, " . . . I wish I'd found you sooner."  
  
Those fingers were so warm! "Me too."  
  
Just then, a voice at the door interrupted their reverie.  
  
"And you can wait in here Mr. Hemmel--Oh my!" Came the voice of Nurse Trowa as he was obviously trying to cram yet another body into the room. "Mr. Khushrenada, Mr. Peacecraft . . . what are you doing in here?"  
  
The two gentlemen in question looked at the harried nurse at the door.  
  
"Why," Treize offered, "you put us here, my dear."  
  
Nurse Trowa looked even more confused for a moment and then, asking Mr. Hemmel-whomever to wait in the hall, stepped into the room. He flipped thought some charts, read a few lines, flipped a few pages and then blushed a delicate shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh my! I did, didn't I? Well this just won't do at all! Mr. Khushrenada come with me and I'll find you another room."  
  
"But I'd much rather stay here."  
  
Nurse Trowa looked puzzled, "But there's only one patient per room. It's hospital policy. One bed, one patient, one room. Now if you'll kindly come with me I'll-"  
  
Treize rose from the bed, approaching the nurse, "You see, the thing is, Nurse Trowa, my friend and I here, having been here so long, have become quite fond of this room and neither of us have the desire, just yet, to leave it. So, if you would kindly see your way out and tend to Mr. Hemmel-whomever, who certainly hasn't any attachment to this room, we can resume our friendly banter. Yes?" All the while Treize had been gently pushing the young man out the door.  
  
"But . . . But Dr. Zechs . . ."  
  
"Thank you." Treize said, finally shutting the door in that pretty face, and locking it for good measure.  
  
"Now," he began, turning back to his friend, "where were we?"  
  
The sight that greeted him from the bed however was not what he'd expected. Miri was there, certainly, but much more red-faced and . . . was that a smirk?!?  
  
"Something funny?" He asked and noticed that Miri was obviously withholding laughter and his voice clearly gave him away.  
  
"No-nothing at all."  
  
It was just at that instant that Treize noticed the room had become considerably cooler since he'd risen from the bed . Almost . . . drafty.  
  
"Dear God," he breathed, and it was his turn to blush now, turning his head to try to see behind him and chasing himself around like a dog with it's tail. And finally, his hands found what his eyes could not as they landed on the perfectly round, perfectly bare cheeks of his behind . . . 'Dear God!'  
  
Miri held his face in his hands now, having succumbed to a fit of laughter.  
  
"Is it that funny, really?" Treize asked playfully while trying to readjust his gown, "Laughing at my expense? You should be ashamed."  
  
"Oh," Miri finally managed, still red-faced but no longer laughing, "shame is my middle name."  
  
"I thought it was Auguste."  
  
And Miri burst at that, laughing deeply and wholeheartedly, something he'd forgotten--had he ever known?--he was capable of.  
  
Treize found it more than alluring. A solemn, brooding Miri was sexy to a fault but this, the pink cheeks and open mouth and that beautiful musical sound, was beyond adorable. He moved closer to the younger man, ignoring, for now, the impossible strings of his gown.  
  
"Miri." He called to him as he stood just in front of him.  
  
At the sound of his name, Miri opened his eyes and sobered suddenly at Treize's unexpected closeness. Still, a tiny smile played at his lips as he answered.  
  
"Treize?"  
  
Treize was having trouble remembering why he was standing there. "Miri, I . . ." He stopped. What should he say? That he missed him? No, already did that. That he was an ass for not finding him sooner? No. He'd clearly proven himself an ass, or at least that he had one. That perhaps . . . perhaps he could love him? That he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen?  
  
"Treize?" Miri asked again. Treize was only an arm's length away from him but even that was too far. He loomed so close yet was so untouchable. Should he-could he reach out and take what he wanted? Did Treize want him? Was he willing to take the risk to find out? 'No, Mirialdo,' he said to himself, 'today you will not be a coward.'  
  
"Miri, I--mmmmmm . . ." came Treize's muffled speech as he was suddenly pulled to Miri, and those smiling lips covered his own in a soft, sweet kiss. It was timid at first, something he'd only today thought Miri capable of, but insistent all the same, and as Miri's parted lips gave an unspoken invitation, Treize responded eagerly, tasting the insides of his dearest, oldest friend.  
  
'He feels like silk,' Miri thought as the older man's tongue entered his mouth and explored him thoroughly, running slick and soft over his own. Miri's hands were still on the arms he'd grabbed to pull the man to him and they were strong and hard under his fingers. 'Now,' he thought, 'if only I can get them around me.'  
  
Long moments later, the kiss ended, both men breathless and flushed. They pressed their foreheads together and gave tiny kisses between words.  
  
"I've waited longer than you can imagine for that, Treize," Miri said against the other man's lips, putting his arms around his neck now and pulling Treize's body even closer to stand between his knees.  
  
"It should have happened a lot sooner," Treize replied, running his hands along Miri's sides, "you're so beautiful, Miri."  
  
"Treize . . ." came Miri's strangled voice as the other man began nuzzling his throat, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh. And then those arms were around him, crushing him tightly into that solid frame and he couldn't help but give a stifled cry of joy.  
  
"Miri . . ." Treize was tasting every exposed inch of the other man's neck, lapping at the cool flesh and thinking all the while how much he smelled like heaven, as if the sky he flew in every day had soaked into his skin to taunt an already eager Treize. He felt himself hardening as he kissed Miri again, tasting, as he smelled, like heaven.  
  
"I can't believe you're really here . . . it seems so surreal," Miri breathed as Treize's arms pulled him tighter.  
  
Treize smiled against the the other man's throat, "Then perhaps, Miri," he began and Miri felt him unwrap one of those arms from his waist, "perhaps you need another examination." And then his hand was at Miri's calf, tickling the skin of it and Treize was amazed at how hard and strong it felt. "Tell me, Miri," and he moved his hand upward to squeeze a bare knee and asked between kisses: ". . . can you feel anything . . . when I do this?"  
  
"Treize . . ." choked Miri, the simple touches eliciting such wonderful responses. He'd waited so long for this . . . for Treize.  
  
"And this?" Treize repeated as he moved his hand slightly up Miri's inner thigh, receiving a similar response.  
  
"Yes, Treize . . . I feel everything." 'And it's making me hard just imagining more!'  
  
"And this, Miri?" Now that hand was teasingly close to his growing arousal, gingerly fingering the flesh of his thigh.  
  
"Please . . . Treize."  
  
Finally Treize's hand found it's target beneath the gown and took Miri's half-hard erection into his hand, "And that?"  
  
"Oh! Treize!" Miri was panting loudly now and couldn't help but crush the other man to him again, burying his face in the other man's and moving his hands to grasp that bare buttocks.  
  
"Mmmm . . ." Treize growled, almost surprised at Miri's insistence, and then pulled his lips away, " are you sure we want to do this in a hospital room?" His hand was still stroking Miri, feeling him harden further and finding the first wet evidence of his excitement. Needless to say, speaking was not Miri's strongest point just then.  
  
"Can-ohh! . . . can you think of a beeeeehhhtter place?!"  
  
Treize smiled, "Not at the moment dear, no."  
  
"Then . . . what are you waiting for?"  
  
'Yet another very good question, Miri.' "I have no clue." And then they were back together, looking for all the world like their lips were glued as Treize paused his torture to untie the strings at the back of Miri's gown.  
  
Miri didn't have to work quite so hard, as Treize's gown was already open and he simply pulled it forward for Treize to remove later. He ran his hands along Treize's bare sides and the ripples of flesh and muscle there. Treize was probably his same height but the older man was much more broad and thick. 'God,' Miri thought, 'I hope he's that way everywhere.'  
  
Seconds later and they pulled apart again, each of them eager to take in the sight of their old friend and new lover.  
  
Treize's breath caught in his throat as he took in a nude and hard Miri. His hair, beautifully blond and shimmering, even under the fluorescent lights, fell over expansive shoulders and a smooth, hard chest that tapered down to a thin waist, and then, Oh! Then was the rock-hard cock arching up toward Miri's stomach to greet him. Oh, how stunning!  
  
Miri's reaction was similar, Treize's body was a work of art in every sense of the word. He was massive and powerful looking and built like a god. And just as he'd hoped, Treize's hardening cock was thick and inviting, even when only partially erect.  
  
He pulled Treize back into his arms and murmured in his ear, "If I could get to my knees . . . I'd swallow you whole."  
  
Treize shuddered at Miri's throaty promise and his cock ached in response, "I bet you would," he said, kissing Miri's chin, "but there's nothing wrong with mine, you know." And with that he bent at the waist, the height of the bed allowing for easy access, and without preamble, swallowed Miri in one great mouthful.  
  
"Ahh!" Miri practically screamed as he felt Treize's mouth on him. The older man's tongue licked at the underside of his shaft and sucked urgently on the weeping head, making sure to memorize the taste of him.  
  
Miri buried his fingers in the ginger waves of Treize hair, urging him to suck harder, move faster! The room was suddenly cold around him and all he felt was the fiery mouth between his legs. He spread them wider.  
  
Treize was pleased to find that the delicate thatch of curls that he buried half of his face in, were the same color as the hair on Miri's head. He did, after all, love blondes. They had such a 'vanilla' taste and feel. But Miri, his Miri was so much more delicious than he could have imagained. . . why had this taken so long!  
  
"Treize!" Miri shouted, warning the other man of how close he was, "Please, stop . . . I want to . . . to touch you--I want you . . . I-"  
  
Treize reluctantly pulled his mouth away from one treasure only to meet another, and Miri could taste himself in their kiss.  
  
"What do you want, Miri?" Treize asked after they had parted. Miri's face flushed prettily and his open mouth seemed incapable of words.  
  
'Don't make me say it, Treize. Maybe later, when I know you better again but . . . not now.'  
  
"What Miriiiiiii-ohhh . . ." Were Treize's next words as Miri took his all too neglected erection into a strong and demanding hand. Treize had his answer.  
  
"I can do that, just ahhh . . . give me a moment," and Miri gave him a final tug before releasing him, making Treize stagger as he moved to the supply cabinet and began feverishly going through drawers.  
  
Two drawers down and he found it, a small tube lying next to a box of latex gloves. Precisely the ticket.  
  
When he turned back to Miri he found the younger man's hand wrapped around his own stiff shaft, gently stroking himself in slow, sure movements. The sight made him harden more and he nearly stumbled again on those already weak knees.  
  
"You're exquisite Miri," he said as he approached and took Miri's hand from the task, replacing it with his own, "but patience is a virtue my friend."  
  
'Fuck patience,' Miri thought to himself, 'and Fuck ME!'  
  
"Yes sir." Treize replied throatily, and Miri realized he must have said it out loud. He hadn't realized.  
  
Strong, thick fingers were removed from Miri's insistent cock and trailed down his thigh to grasp his leg, pulling it up by the knee and Miri rested his foot on the edge of the bed even as he lay back, his hair fanning around him. They left his other leg, the injured one, to dangle over the edge, presumably out of the danger.  
  
"Ohhh . . ." Miri murmured in anticipation as the cold hospital air breezed over his bare bottom and kissed his now vulnerable erection. The crinkling paper "sheet" was annoying and less than comfortable but it didn't distract him from Treize's hands, one of which was back oh his arousal, stroking the turgid organ while his other . . . his other . . . Ohhhh!  
  
The thick and clever digits that Treize touched to Miri's sensitive opening were exploring and teasing the younger man. They played at the tight cleft, running slick between those perfect cheeks, gently saying hello. And at length, one particularly skillful finger, wriggled it's way inside.  
  
"Treize!" Miri was nearly shouting, "Please!" Treize would not listen, however, and continued instead to penetrate him with another, and then another of those eager digits. He released Miri's now quivering cock and bent to kiss his open, panting mouth.  
  
"Treeeeiiize . . ."  
  
"Do you want me inside you, Miri?"  
  
"Yes . . . oh . . . please!" Miri was breathless and reeling. Oh! What those fingers were doing to him!  
  
"Then take me, Miri . . ." he bent his head to bite down hard on one pert, pink nipple.  
  
"OHH!" Miri screamed, arching off of the bed at the rough and raw sensation.  
  
"Take me and put me inside of you," Treize murmured against the reddened nub he now nursed, and removed his fingers from that tight heat, earning a little whimper from the man on the bed.  
  
Miri thought he was going to explode when Treize bit him again and he quickly thrust a hand between their bodies, between his legs, to grasp Treize's dripping, rigid cock. It was already slick and ready and he spread his legs impossibly wide to accommodate the one hanging limply off the bed.  
  
Treize was moaning now and it took all of his control not to thrust into that warm grip that tugged him closer to Miri's tight opening. And when he finally felt his swollen head pushing into the younger man, he lost that control, and finished Miri's job for him.  
  
Miri felt Treize enter him suddenly and he cried out, leaving his hand there between them, squeezing the base of Treize's cock even as it pulled out of him.  
  
"Gahhh!! Miri!" The vice like grip of Miri's body, the warmth and slickness of it; it was heaven. The world around them was white and they were stars, the light between them growing brighter with every movement of Treize's eager hips.  
  
Treize was lost in sensation now and began working up a half rhythm. It was torture to have that hand wrapped around him and slide into that warmth at the same time. But it was the sweetest torture he'd ever known.  
  
Miri's hand lingered for a moment more, before it moved to his own screaming erection, grasping it firmly but not yet stroking . . . not yet. At some point Treize had pulled his leg up over his shoulder for better leverage and was now pounding into him with abandon.  
  
"Treize . . . Treize . . . Treize!" Miri was chanting or cheering, he couldn't tell which. He felt so utterly filled by the other man, so strong and powerful inside him. It was like fucking a king or a god . . . only better.  
  
Both men were panting and moaning now, Miri sliding back and forth atop the bed, Treize ruthlessly jack hammering Miri's body. Treize was dizzy with joy not only from the sensation in his groin but, looking down at the flushed and perfect face of his ecstatic friend, he couldn't help but think that this was only the beginning, only the first of their thousands of lovemaking sessions and certainly not the last he'd be seeing of his dearest friend.  
  
He nipped at the inside of Miri's knee, marking him for posterity, and then bent forward and took that same nipple into his mouth again, attacking the enemy on all fronts, and Miri's hand finally began a stroking rhythm.  
  
Seconds, minutes, an eternity passed and the friction between them grew. Miri slung his free arm around Treize's neck as the the larger man arched back, lifting him into a fiery kiss, so that the scream from Miri's mouth, when it came, was muffled by Treize's tongue. He pushed upward into Treize, into his own hand, and came in full glory.  
  
Treize felt Miri's hot semen shooting against his chest and the younger man tensed around him, clenching every muscle in his body, clutching Treize's swollen cock like a steel-fisted grip.  
  
A second later and Miri wasn't certain what he'd loved more, the feeling of his own orgasm and all of the dizzying fireworks that came with it, or the incredible sensation of Treize, hard and hot and everything he'd ever hoped it would be, thrusting deeply one last time and exploding inside him, turning his world white. Another second, and it didn't really matter.  
  
Their kiss ended and Treize lowered Miri back to the table and then gently slipped out of him and lay on his back by Miri's side. They lay there for a few seconds, catching their breath.  
  
"Treize," Miri finally said, sitting up,he was looking like that cold and timid Mirialdo again and Treize sat up in concern, "please . . . please tell me that this won't . . . that it won't be the last--"  
  
"Mr. Khushrenada? Mr. Peacecraft?" Came the now familiar voice of Nurse Trowa at the door and both men looked at each other with a look on their face that read the same thing: caught.  
  
"Mr. Khushrenada, Mr. Peacecraft, could I speak to you for a moment please?" Treize smiled a bit at Miri and then, calm as a statesman, said: "Just a moment please."  
  
He stepped over to a sink near the wall and used some hand towels to clean himself with, handing a few to Miri. He then redressed in his gown, gave Miri his and walked, to the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he opened it partially, not unlike a man in his own home.  
  
"Mr. Khushrenada," Nurse Trowa said smiling prettily at him, "Dr. Zechs is ready to see you now if you're not too busy."  
  
"Of course not," Treize replied, returning the smile, "send the good doctor in at his own leisure, would you?"  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Khushrenada . . ." Nurse Trowa said before leaning to the side and looking past Treize's shoulder to wink at a more than red-faced Miri, " . . . Mr. Peacecraft."  
  
"Tsk, tsk." Treize reprimanded him, moving to block the gaze, "That one's mine dear."  
  
Trowa blushed a little but smiled even brighter, "Of course he is, and from the sound of it . . . rightfully so."  
  
Treize gave a faint look of surprise as this time, he was the one winked at.  
  
"And by the way," Nurse Trowa continued, lifting up on his tip-toes to whisper in Treize's ear, "the open side goes in the back."  
  
Treize looked at him oddly and then, realizing what he'd said, looked down at himself, his _nude_ self, and the undone strings of his gown.  
  
"Well, yes," he said, managing to maintain his cool even under the laughter of both Nurse Trowa and Miri, " I'll remember that next time."  
  
"Oh don't change things on my account," Nurse Trowa said, winking again and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Treize turned to face Miri, not attempting to hide himself, "Y'know I think I like it better this way. At least now, no one can see my ass."  
  
"Oh no, they get to see your better half." Miri replied, still smiling.  
  
"So what were you saying earlier? Something about moving in with me?"  
  
Miri practically beamed at that, or as much as one can while still looking pouty and brooding, "I think it was more along the lines of you moving in with me. But only if you promise to wear _that_ around the house."  
  
Treize moved closer to him, sliding a hand up his outer thigh and taking a stance between his knees, "That, my friend, is a done deal."  
  
end


End file.
